Meeting the Queen
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha have the honor of meeting Queen Bliss, the Tickle Monster Queen!


**Another collaboration story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

"Let me out of here you little troublemakers! Come here!" Jocu chuckled, now squirming to get free of the blankets. He had stayed over with the girls because they were feeling a bit overwhelmed over the holidays, so he wanted to keep them company.

"I can't get free! I'm stuck too!" Sasha laughed, but her eyes widened as she felt him grab her foot under the blanket and tickle her toes. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!"

"I'll save you sis! I GAH! JOCU NO!" Rachel laughed, now feeling him literally pull her under the blanket and playfully gnaw at her neck, making her laugh in glee.

After a few moments, the prince let them go and wiggled himself free. He then pulled them to his chest.

"Now that you two are feeling better. I wish to invite you both over for dinner," he smiled.

"That would be great!" Sasha smiled.

"I also have a very special guest I want you both to meet." He smiled, grinning even more.

"Who?" Rachel asked curiously.

"My mother, Queen Bliss. She's returned from her travels across the realms. She's home and I want you to meet her," Jocu grinned.

Both girls suddenly looked nervous. They were nervous about meeting the queen of the Tickle realm!

"I-I don't think we should," Sasha said timidly. Shocked, Jocu turned to look at her in surprise and turned their faces towards him.

"What do you mean?" He said.

"W-Well…ummm…" Sasha hesitated.

"Come now. Out with it Sasha. What is the matter?" he crooned, now looking at her with concern.

"I-I just don't think she would have time for meeting strangers," Sasha said sadly.

"What?!"

"She's right Jocu. She's a queen. We are humans that are just acquaintances of yours. If anything, we really aren't supposed to be in the tickle realm." Rachel added.

"Nonsense! You both are my guests and my friends! You're not acquaintances," he said confidently.

"B-But…" Sasha started.

"No buts! We all care for you all there. Father has even taken a liking to you both," Jocu chuckled.

"But Jocu, she's the queen!" Sasha said.

"And?"

"And we feel like she may not feel that excited to meet us," Rachel added. Jocu smirked and then sat back.

"Well you two, I know you feel that way, but I am sure mother will think differently." Jocu grinned. "In fact, she has heard everything that you all have mentioned just now."

Both girls' eyes widened considerably as they heard a giggle that came out of nowhere and they looked at each other in horror as they saw Jocu sit back up and snap his fingers, transporting them to the Tickle Realm.

Upon arrival, both girls landed outside the castle in the soft, furry bushes. Jocu kneeled next to them and ran his hands through their hair.

"Now calm down you both. Mother will be here shortly." He smiled warmly.

"Jocu?" a sweet voice called. "Are they here?"

At the sound of the new voice, both girls jumped up and took off towards the back of the castle where they couldn't be seen. At that same moment, Queen Bliss walked out and looked around the area.

"Where are they Jocu? I knew I heard them arrive and I smell their scent," She said, now looking around the area curiously.

"I believe they've run to the back of the castle mother," Jocu smirked. Queen Bliss responded with an even bigger smirk.

"Well, I most certainly won't allow our guests to run away from me. Wait here son; I will deal with them personally," she chuckled softly, now walking in the same direction as the two girls.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Sasha were sitting on a nearby stone bench and thinking about what all occurred.

"I don't think I could ever meet the queen," Sasha said.

"I know I couldn't. I feel uncomfortable already." Rachel said.

"And why is that?" came a gentle coo. Both girls jumped to their feet and panicked as they saw the queen smiling at them. "So you both are the friends Jocu told me about? You are Sasha and Rachel yes?"

"Y-Yes your majesty," Sasha said, trying to curtsy.

"Yes your highness," Rachel said, doing a curtsy too.

But before both could say anything else, the queen walked over and pointed her scepter at them. Suddenly a large furry feather came out of nowhere and wrapped around both of them and tied them both together.

"HEY!" Sasha yelped.

"H-Help!" Rachel squealed out.

"Now, now…calm down you two. There is no use in running away. I want a closer look at the two beautiful humans that befriended my sons," the queen smiled, now snapping her fingers and disappearing with them!

For a few moments, the girls could see nothing but black. As their vision adjusted, they felt a hand gently rubbing over their heads.

The girls found themselves in the Tickle dungeon! They were held down on an extra soft and fluffy torture rack.

"There, nice and comfy. I can't have my guests trying to run from me. But it looks like you both need some convincing. Especially after I told my son I wanted to meet you both," Queen Bliss said. With her feather wand, she dusted Rachel and Sasha's stomachs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey! Stop that!" Rachel said, squirming around to escape that feather.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please stop that! It tickles!" Sasha pleaded.

"Ah, yes. The pure laughter does exist within you two. No wonder my sons adore you so." Queen Bliss waved her wand in the air, causing snake-like feathers to come out of nowhere.

"The feathers! They're alive!" Sasha squealed, now trying to break free!

"HELP!" Rachel yelled, now trying to get free. The queen watched in amusement, but knew that the girls had nowhere to go. Soon, the feathers wiggled their way over to the girls and began tickling their ears, necks, and stomachs. Because the girls were still stuck together they couldn't get away!

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Rachel squealed, now feeling a feather wiggle under her shirt.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOCUHUHU! HEEELP!" Sasha laughed out.

"Oh no you don't." The queen chuckled. "My son cannot save you this time. You both are all mine." She grinned deviously, now summoning her newest creation. They were gloves, but not just any gloves! They were pink, gold, and white gloves that were extra feathery and furry!

"W-What are you gonna do with those?!" Rachel laughed out.

"I'll show you." Queen Bliss purred. The feather snakes scooted away as the Queen approached Sasha's stomach. She dragged her gloved finger teasingly slow across Sasha's belly in a serpentine pattern.

"AAIIEEEEEEEEE!" Sasha squealed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOH, THAT TICKLES!"

Rachel flinched from her sister's high-pitched squeal. Those gloves must make the queen's touch extremely ticklish!

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Queen Bliss cooed, tickling Sasha's stomach faster with the magic gloves.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-S-STOP IT! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP TICKLING ME!" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasha had never laughed so hard in her life. Those gloves made her more ticklish than she ever been tickled before! The Queen stopped, but turned her attention to Rachel's belly.

"Oh, no! Please! You don't want to tickle me there!" Rachel begged. "I'll go crazy!"

Queen Bliss chuckled. "Do not fear, child. When you laugh, just feel the joy the tickles bring out within you." And the Queen began mercilessly tickling Rachel's stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rachel squealed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The girls never felt this ticklish in all their lives. Queen Bliss was a force of ticklish nature!

Just when they were about to go weak from laughter, the Queen stopped.

"Are you girls alright?" she asked with concern.

The girls couldn't answer since they were out of breath. Queen Bliss sprinkled a blue magic dust over them and they felt their strength slowly returning.

"Feel better?" asked Queen Bliss, tickling Rachel under the chin with her scepter.

"Heeheeheeheehee! Yehehes!" Rachel giggled. She was feeed from the table and so was Sasha.

"Thank you for letting me tickle you girls." Bliss said. "Your laughter is so radiant, so full of light, you have the purest of souls! I haven't come across such blessed people like yourselves in ages!"

"Thank you, your Magesty!" Sasha said with a curtesy.

"Sorry we acted so nervous, your grace." Rachel said with a polite bow.

Bliss shook her head. "Do not apologize, young ones. Come, let us have a picnic by the waterfall."

"Yay!" The girls cheered. Turn s out the Queen was just a sweet, humble, thoughtful tickle monster.

And the girls were truly honored to meet such a splendid member of the Royal Tickle Monster family.

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you like my half, guestsurprise! I'd like to talk to you about some other story ideas I have!**


End file.
